


Family Reunion

by BigPinkCandies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPinkCandies/pseuds/BigPinkCandies
Summary: Mid-season one, with spoilers to season two. When Alura and Zor-El feel a tugging they only ever felt around their lost daughter. What happens when they travel to earth, and find Kara at CatCo?
Kudos: 26





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think, and enjoy!

Back on Argo, Alura was having one of her harder days, because everything was reminding her of her daughter, Kara. She had seen her pod get knocked off-course, as the rest of Krypton Exploded. Today though, she couldn’t explain it, but she thought she had survived, which she knew was impossible. She had been having this strange feeling for a little over the past decade, but it had just come back ten-fold. Sitting on the bed with her husband, Zor-El, who was also upset, she got an idea.

“Zor-El, I think we should visit Earth. I know we saw Kara’s pod get knocked-off course, but that feeling that she survived is much stronger than it has ever been. We saw Kal-El’s pod take off though, so there is a good chance he is there as well.”

At this, Zor-El’s spirits rose, but he looked uncertain at the same time. “I have never felt this sensation before, Alura, as you know, but today is different for me as well. I feel what you have been talking about the past decade, and if we both feel the difference today, I say it is worth a trip. Besides, your point is well made about Kal-El. I would like to see my nephew, after all.” For the first time in years, the slightest smile was there, but unlike the other times, it was now genuine.

They took of, and soon enough, they were at earth. They both felt a tug at the second they arrived, the same feeling they would have when they were with their daughter, and as they flew in its direction, they both held large and genuine smiles on their faces.

\----------------------------------------‐----------------------------

Kara was in the morning meeting with Cat taking notes, with the “important people”, as Cat referred to them, discussing the articles that everyone would write for the next edition of the CatCo Magazine. As everyone started to leave, Cat was about to tell Kara to go get her a lettuce wrap, when she noticed Kara didn’t seem there, but was somewhere in space.

“Kiera, for goodness sake! If you can’t pay attention, then you shouldn’t be working here. You had better give me one good reason not to fire you right now, or so help me—” Cat stopped in her own tracks, as she looked at Kara, really looked, for the first time.

Kara was staring out into space; she didn’t know what to do, as the last time she had this feeling, she was saying goodbye to her parents on the launch pad. She shook it off as nerves, after all, her Aunt had just died. When she noticed Cat looking at her, sternly, though obviously masking concern, she started to turn back, but before she could, she was looking at the balcony. There stood two people, whom she never thought she’d ever see again, smiling at her.  
“Kara,” both her parents said, awestruck at the fact that their daughter survived, “We never thought we’d see you again!” Kara and her parents ran to each other, completely forgetting the other people in the room. 

“Mother! Father! I thought I had lost you. How did you survive Krypton’s destruction? I saw the planet blow up behind me, right before I got knocked into the phantom zone!” Kara winced as she said that, so casually, because she didn’t realize her parents had seen her.

“Your Father built a force field around Argo city. We would’ve never sent you away had we known it would work. Do you know how you escaped the phantom zone?” Her parents had a strange look on their face. They somehow managed to worried and relieved at the same time.

Kara shook her head, as to say she had no idea, but before she could further explain, she heard Cat clear her throat loudly behind her, and her face slowly morphed into one of horror when she turned around, seeing Cat’s eyes wide, but arms crossed, as if that would mask her surprise. She also noticed the entire floor, plus a few other employees, staring through the glass of Cat’s office, jaws dropped and awe-struck.

As Cat was about to start asking questions and a basically fully-fledged interview, they heard the flutter of a cape. Everyone turned to the balcony again, and the family of three softly smiled at the man of steel himself, staring wide-eyed at them.

“Hey, Kal.” Kara greeted, and ran over to help support him, using inhuman speed, as she once again forgot about her surroundings, as he became weak at the knees. Right as Zor-El was about to introduce himself, because he looked much like Jor-El, Kal-El beat him to it.

“Un-Uncle Zor-El?” He asked, with just a hint of uncertainty to his voice. Zor-El’s smile was all the confirmation he needed, and the two embraced each other, once again embraced by Alura and Kara. Kara became aware of who they were with once again, and before Cat could utter a word, they all took off from the balcony, heading to Kara’s apartment.

As Cat eventually wore off from the shock, she gave a death glare to each of her employees. “If any of you value your jobs, you will not tell anyone Kara’s secret identity. Should you do so, you will be fired on the spot, and I will personally make sure you never get a job in media again.”

All of her employees swallowed thickly and nodded, but didn’t move. Cat clapped her hands together loudly, to get their attention and exclaimed, “Now get back to work. It should take something much larger than this to get you all to be incapable of working.”

With that, the employees all went back to their work stations, trying not to think about the events of the morning, for fear of getting distracted and losing their jobs. After all, Cat did keep her promises.


End file.
